A veces, todo es posible
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: un pequeño oneshoot desde el punto de vista de Kenshin, sobre su amor hacia Kaoru, y quizas suceda algo especial en esta noche...


**A veces, todo es posible**

¿Cómo es posible? Yo, que no merezco ni que los animales se apiaden de mí; cómo es posible que teniendo las manos manchadas con la sangre de tantas personas, creyendo que así se alcanzaría la paz. Habiendo cerrado mi corazón para impedir que los de mi alrededor sufriesen, y huyendo de todo para no causar más tristeza, para así redimirme de lo que hice; que tú, con tan solo tu sonrisa, con tu dulce voz pronunciando mi nombre. Tú, con seguir a mi lado aún sabiendo lo que eso significaba… ¿Cómo es posible que hayas conseguido abrirte un hueco en mi corazón cerrado, para no volver a salir nunca más? No porque no pueda hacerlo, sino, porque no quiero hacerlo…

Te has convertido en algo tan esencial para mí como el aire para respirar. Sin ti, no sé vivir; no quiero ni puedo vivir sin ti.

Durante todo este tiempo me he negado a creer, que tú, una persona tan pura, tan inocente; cómo puedes seguir al lado de un asesino como yo, que ha arrebatado la vida a cientos de personas.

Pero no puedo negar lo que siento. Has conseguido hipnotizarme. Te has arrinconado en mi corazón y has conseguido, que este infeliz vuelva a sentir lo que es el calor de amar a alguien. "Amor"… no creí que volvería a pronunciar esa palabra. Es un palabra tan cálida, que dicha por mí suena a pecado. Pero la verdad, es que esto es lo que siento.

Cuando llegué aquí, tu calidez, tu amistad, tu sonrisa… fue lo que me hizo quedarme. Quedarme para no querer apartarme de ti nunca más. Pero aún así, mi pasado siempre me persigue, y me arrebata todo lo que quiero; y contigo, también me encontró.

Pero, tú hiciste algo que yo no me esperaba, y que me dio las fuerzas y esperanzas que necesitaba…

Acababas de descubrir que yo era Battousai al haberte salvado de ese tal Hiruma que se hacía pasar por mí para quedarse con tu dojo. Me entristeció mucho el habértelo ocultado habiendo sido tan buena conmigo, así que decidí que lo mejor era marcharme de ahí cuanto antes. Pero tú me agarraste del brazo y me lo impediste.

- No me importa tu pasado… No se juzga a las personas por lo que fueron o lo que hicieron, sino por lo que son y las acciones que hacen. Por favor… quédate conmigo.

Yo, estoy sola y tú, has sido la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí. No me importa lo que hayas hecho, pero no quiero volver a estar sola…- me dijiste y mojaste mi manga con tus lágrimas.

Aún hoy, no sé porque lo hice. Tal vez por la sinceridad de tus palabras, porque realmente deseaba quedarme; pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. No podría arrepentirme nunca de quedarme a tu lado, cuando soy yo quién tendría que pedirte que nunca te apartases del mío.

De eso hace ya dos años. Tú me dejaste una habitación de tu dojo y, aunque muchas veces vinieron para vengarse de mí, tú nunca me echaste.

Luego con la llegada de Yahiko, ese pequeño bribón, la casa se llenó de alegría. Tú lo acogiste como tu alumno, ya que era huérfano y no tenía a donde ir cuando lo rescatamos de los Yakuzza, además de que el quería volverse más fuerte. En realidad es un buen chico, aunque se mete contigo; pero en el fondo, te quiere como a una madre.

Ahora, me encuentro preparando la cena, mientras tú tomas un baño relajante después de haber estado dando clase a tus alumnos. Eres tan amable, tan dulce, debiste de escaparte del cielo, porque eres un ángel.

Hoy, tal vez sea un día especial. Después de tanto tiempo negándome lo evidente, tanto tiempo escondiendo mis sentimientos hacia ti por creer que no te merezco; me he decidido a confesártelos. Aunque no sientas lo mismo, no puedo ocultarlos por más tiempo.

Te reúnes conmigo en el salón, donde la mesa ya está puesta y me preguntas por Yahiko. Yo te digo que ha ido a pasar la noche en el Akabeko, porque estaba ayudando a Tae y a Tsubame.

Después de cenar, nos sentamos en el porche a contemplar las estrellas. Bueno, es ahora… o nunca.

- Kaoru…- te llamo y tú te giras permitiéndome contemplar tus hermosos ojos zafiros- quie… quiero… quiero decirte algo importante…

Tú te mantienes en silencio y asientes levemente con la cabeza.

- Quiero que sepas… que tú eres muy importante para mí, y esto que llevo sintiendo por ti… no puedo ocultarlo más. Sé que no te merezco… estoy manchado de una vida de asesinatos, pero aún así… lo que siento es más fuerte- hago una pausa para coger aire- Lo que quiero decirte es que… que… que yo… yo te amo…- por fin te lo dije

Ahora, solo necesito tu respuesta. Tú permaneces en silencio, y eso empieza a ponerme nervioso. Levanto la vista y veo en tus ojos el principio de las lágrimas; y de repente me abrazas, sorprendiéndome y comienzas a llorar.

- Kenshin… yo… yo… lo que yo siento… es que tú… que yo… te quiero. Pero creí, que solo me veías como a una hermana… y me estabas agradecido…

Te arropo con mis brazos y acaricio tu cabello negro azabache como el cielo sin estrellas.

- Es cierto que te estoy agradecido… pero por tu amor. Gracias por sanarme la herida de mi corazón… y por hacerme volver a amar… como te amo a ti…

Y con estas palabras por fin fichas después de tanto tiempo encerradas, sellamos nuestro amor con un dulce beso bajo la luz de la luna y con las estrellas como único testigo.

Gracias por darme la oportunidad de amarte. Creo que por fin, mis pecados han sido perdonados. Por fin me creo digno de ti.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno… es un pequeño honesto que escribí para un concurso de literatura de mi instituto y que he adaptado al manga de Rurouni Kenshin.

Todo está desde el punto de vista de Kenshin y cuenta un poco del principio del argumento del manga.

Puede que sea algo malo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias cortas.

Díganme su opinión. Atentamente.

Kisa-Chan-sohma


End file.
